


Just Out Of Reach

by Its_a_yoke



Series: A Lesson In Romantics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018, Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Some angst, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, and they were soulmates!, dumb idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: „I think I love the ocean because it’s calm, beautiful, infinite, but also angry, harsh and magnificent and it intrigues me. It just reminds me of someone,“ Daniel smiled while looking at Max.a.k.a. just another cheesy soulmate au
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: A Lesson In Romantics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work after 3 years of not writing so I am sorry.... I am trying to come back to it.  
> It is basically just another cheesy/ cringey soulmate story.
> 
> * Jos Verstappen is mentioned!!*

_A person gets a designed tattoo during their teen years to match with a tattoo of their soulmate. When you find your soulmate, you are literally fitting two halves together to make one whole. You feel a sense of finally being complete and finding your missing piece. Finding your soulmate can be both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing if you meet and stay together, but a curse if you meet but the timing is wrong or other obstacles get in your way and you are forced to be apart. Once you feel that soulmate connection you are never the same again. It is a powerful invisible force that only you and your other half can feel. Your soulmate is the one who challenges you, drive you crazy, stir your deepest passions and ignite your deepest triggers. In other words, who wouldn’t want a soulmate._

Max’s life was never easy and even though with Daniel’s help he finally got rid of his fucked up dad, it still didn’t feel right. Figuring out he has feelings for his slightly older teammate was a hard pill to swallow. Even Mary, his soulmate at the time, couldn’t help him figure that one out. The whole situation was making him realize that even though the world thought he was out there living his best life, it was actually filled with misery and fake news. 

He tried to ignore his new found fondness at first, but after Daniel announced he will be leaving Red Bull at the end of the season he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. Nonetheless, he vowed to never let Daniel know about any of this for the sake of his and Dan’s future soulmate and to be honest at this point Max should have known better.

After the USA GP Daniel congratulated Max on his second position. He asked him if he would like to spend a few days in LA with him and Max could never say no to Daniel. That is how they ended up at some random beach with a couple of beers right as the sun started to set. Spending his whole day outside in the sun made the alcohol react with his brain quickly and it got hazy pretty fast. Max decided there and then that he should really learn how to say no to Daniel. Speaking of the devil, he had no right to look that good. Max's mind started wandering pretty quickly after watching him and Max couldn’t take the silence any longer.

„Why are you so fascinated with the ocean? Is it an aussie thing?“ Max laughed and he moved his head to watch the sun disappearing into the endless water while trying to figure out how to become the ocean so Dan can look at him like that.  
„I think I love the ocean because it’s calm, beautiful, infinite, but also angry, harsh and magnificent and it intrigues me. It just reminds me of someone,“ Daniel smiled while looking at Max. Last rays of sunshine were hitting Max face softly, making his skin glow and his blue eyes shine bright. He looked so peaceful and that is all Daniel could ask for. As if feeling his staring, Max turned his head to look at him and smiled. – So beautiful- Daniel thought before they continued their bantering about everything and nothing. 

Max missed this, the 2018 season was very tough on their friendship and Max would lie if he said that he’s not suffered. Hearing Daniel’s laugh, Max got scared again. This evening making him realize once again how dependent he is on Daniel and everything that Dan brings to his life. The longing for Daniel was already too tiring and confusing for him, Max doesn’t even what to think about next year. 

„I don’t want you to leave,” Max muttered, not looking at Daniel „I love being your teammate. It’s been a long time since I’ve been me, but I always feel like myself around you. I’m scared to lose you Daniel. I don’t want to be alone again. It might sound silly, but I need you around me,“ Max knew that Daniel wouldn’t understand. Fuck, not even Max understood why he felt so strongly about Daniel. Or maybe he did, but still refused to acknowledge it.

„Oh Maxy, I love being your team mate as well, but sometimes the place you are used to is not the place you belong to,“ Daniel tried to reason. He knew he shouldn't have invited Max to come over because a conversation like this was inevitable. Daniel just wanted them to have some good time together before they say goodbye. “Don’t be scared. We can still see each other around the paddock and you can always count on me. And don’t be dumb, you won’t be alone because your soulmate is always there with you and there is no one who can get you like Mary can. And look, I’m sure you and Pierre will have a lot of fun together.”  
“I am sorry, but you don’t seem to realize that Charles is following Pierre around like a lost puppy. Daniel you seriously can’t let me suffer so much. I won’t be able to look at the other side of the garage without seeing his stupid face.” Max grimaced.

“You used to call my face stupid as well,” Daniel laughed, Max finally catching his eyes.  
“Yeah, but that is different. It is your stupid face. It’s you. It…It just won’t be the same without you by my side for fuck’s sake.”  
“Maxy… I don’t know what to tell. I know we are close, but this looks like you are mad at me and I’m sorry, but you have no right to be. You are the star of the sport, the fucking team evolves around you. I seriously feel like I'm drowning every time I'm there. You will do big things and I will always cheer for you and the fact that I won’t be your teammate won’t change that. I just need to be able to breathe again,” Daniel tried to reason. It had been a nice evening and he was in no mood to argue right now. He did not want the truth to slip up. He didn't want Max to know that the main reason was him. Was the fact that Daniel couldn't look at him without his heart longing for him. He could not watch Max being happy with his soulmate when he himself gave up on the idea of having one himself.

“So you blame me for how shitty Red Bull treats you. Is that it? Is that why you want to leave me? You spend two seasons pretending you are my best bud and then you just leave like that? Is that why you resent me so much you can’t even touch me?” Max just realized that beer and Daniel are not a good combination because he is pretty sure he was close to saying something we would later regret.  
“God no Max. What are you even talking about? I would never blame you...” Daniel started, slightly confused about this whole situation.

“Then how come you never fucking touched me?” Max whispered.  
“What?” Daniel started to realize what Max was getting on and he was not ready for this conversation.  
“Why can’t you touch me? You go around the paddock hugging and high-fiving everyone, being good bros with them, but you avoid touching me like a plague. You never once tried to give me a hug. Everyone knows about how affectionate you are, talking about how your hugs are the best bla bla bla… and I always sit there wondering why I am not good enough. Daniel, you promised me you would never treat me like he did, but every time you come even close to touching me you flinch away and you make me feel more worthless than he ever did. I never wanted you to find out, but I am sick of it. Why Daniel? Just tell me -” Max started crying, feeling so sorry for himself. He thought the truth will make him feel better, until it didn’t.

“Because I wanted it to be you okay?” Daniel screamed softly. “From the day I first saw you, I wanted you to be my soulmate. You just got me like no one else ever did. You opened up to me and you let me in which made me feel so special. Travelling around the world is so tiring, but you feel like home. You made me feel just like my mom promised me a soulmate would feel like. And then you found your soulmate and of course it had to be a beautiful girl that I can never compete with. And it broke my heart. Fuck Maxy… I wanted it to be you so badly. I can’t bring myself to touch you because if I didn’t feel the spark I’d lost all the little hope there is left.”  
“Daniel…”  


“I am sorry. I am a loser and I know. I just- I don’t know how to explain it. I never wanted you to find out because I know you are happy with Mary and I have my own soulmate out there and it isn’t fair for them either.” Daniel said with his head hanging low looking anywhere but Max. Max was speechless, all anger and bitterness left his body. He never thought Daniel would think about him this way. Sure, they were super close, but Daniel was always the center of attention, talking to everyone, trying to make them feel like they were the most important person on Earth. He had been known for doing that, so Max always thought that it is just Daniel being Daniel even when they were hanging out together after races, chilling in each other hotel rooms playing video games or watching a movie. Daniel was definitely Max’s favorite human, but he always thought Daniel considered him nothing more than his friend. Seeing him this vulnerable stirred something inside of him and Max only thought it would do him good to be vulnerable as well-  
“Look, I don’t want things to change. Let’s just forget I-“ Daniel started after a sign.

“She is not my soulmate.” Max whispered.  
“What?” Daniel finally looked at him. Max didn’t know how to follow, how to explain the mess he had gotten himself into. Daniel scooted himself to sit closer to Max after he didn’t follow.  
“Mary is not my real soulmate. I didn’t want to meet my real soulmate.” Max started. He looked at Daniel but couldn’t figure out what he is thinking. “Look F1 was always my dream. Hard work, no distractions… I decided to take a fake soulmate to avoid meeting my real one.” He wanted to tell him everything.  
“Max, are you serious? Why would you even say something like that? You have been blessed with a soulmate and you would let it slip through your fingers? And for what? For winning a few GPs?” Daniel burst, interrupting Max again. They should really do this sober next time.  


“No, Dan, I didn’t mean that to come out like that. I just.. Where is this even coming from? “ Max tried to make sense in all of this, but his brain was slightly hazy.  
“I got my soulmate tattoo when I was 26 years old okay? “ Daniel whispered and Max gasped. It was very rare to get a soulmate after you are no longer a teenager. Usually people had to accept the fact that they just don’t have one and Max doesn’t even want to think about how it must have felt like. “I spent majority of my life thinking that I do not deserve a soulmate, feeling unwanted and heartbroken. I tried making everyone around me smile and happy to show the gods that I’m worth it, checking my whole body every morning and every night in hopes of finding that fucking tattoo to just end up feeling even more worthless. When I was 20 I just said fuck it and I started getting my own tattoos and I tried to accept the fact that it’s not gonna happen for me. Making other people happy became my therapy but some days were harder than others. The morning I woke up with the new little tattoo was so far the best day that have ever happened to me. Even the thought of having a soulmate is better than all 7 wins I have combined so yeah. I am sorry for getting worked up so easily but it’s still a sore topic for me.” Daniel smiled weakly after he finished. Max didn’t know how to react. Daniel was always the literal sunshine and knowing that there was a sad storm inside of him broke Max’s heart. Max could feel his heart full of sadness that wasn’t his. It was Daniel’s and Max desperately needed to make him feel better. 

“I don’t know what to say… I didn’t know. Fuck, I am so sorry I feel so stupid right now. Feeling unloved and unwanted is the worst feeling I know.” Max whimpered uncomfortably.  
“Aw Maxy, it is not your fault.” Daniel cursed himself for not realizing it straight away. It has Jos Verstappen written all over it. “ Do you want to tell me why you didn’t want a soulmate?”  
“I will tell you everything, but can I please hug you first?” Max asked. He was very upset about this whole situation and Dan just screamed comfort, as always. “ I know you are not comfortable with it, but..”  
“Of course you can, Max. I am sorry I was selfish the whole time. I know that we are not soulmates because your tattoo is 33 and it doesn’t match with mine. So until you find your real soulmate we have a lot of hugging to do,” laughed Daniel as he moved closer to Max.  
“No, it is not..” and they should really work on this interrupting thing because Daniel didn’t let him finish and Max started to feel fucking irritated until everything around them stopped. 

Max always thought it would be more like a rush of crazy emotions or hormones, but it turned out to be more like feeling of overwhelming calmness and peace. Like that feeling you get when you open the front door to your home after a long, rough trip and you step in and just feel right at home. It’s comfortable, it’s peaceful, it feels good and all you can think about is how happy you are to be there. Max always felt like Daniel is his home. Now he knew that he is his home.

Even thought the hug lasted just about one second, Max knew what he felt.  
“Fucking hell,” Daniel muttered after his pinkie started to burn under his ring, quickly taking the said ring off and throwing it away. Looking down he saw his number 3 glowing. Realizing what it meant, he quickly looked up. “It’s fucking you,” Daniel with tears filling his eyes immediately.  
“It’s you.” Max whispered back, still not believing but the warm peace inside him was telling him otherwise. Max never felt like this before and even though their hug was over before it even happen, Max felt at peace like he has never felt before.

“But how? You tattoo clearly says 33?” Dan took Max’s hand, if the immediate sparks flying through the bond weren’t convincing enough the single glowing 3 on Max’s pinkie finger was. Max watched in awe as the other 3 slowly disappeared from there making his heart feel light again. Max had always felt heavy even since his dad added the second 3, he knew he was living a lie but he knew better than to stand up against his own dad. The guilt of hiding something so precious haunted him his whole life. Now, with the last Jos mark gone, Max felt free, like he could breathe again. Daniel still couldn’t believe it, bringing Max’s hand closer to his face in awe. Slowly he put a tender kiss over the younger’s tattoo which made Max shudder from all of the goosebumps instantly got.

“Dad took me to a tattoo artist the day I got my soulmate tattoo. He taught me that having a soulmate means having a distraction. He added the second 3 so there is no way my soulmate could find me. That is how I got stuck with 33.” Max laughed.  
“I’m not even gonna get into how fucking stupid that is. Maxy, I hope you know that it is not okay and I will never let him near you.” Daniel turned serious. 

“Dan, he doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that I got you. We found each other and having you as a soulmate is all I ever wanted.” Max smiled at their intertwined hands, not even his dad could ruin this cloud nine.

“We found each other. Oh fuck, I am so dumb. I am so sorry.” Daniel suddenly ripped his hands from Max’s and moved away. “ I am so sorry. We could have figured this out way earlier if I wasn’t a selfish cunt.” He said with his eyes closed, but Max could see the tears running down his face and it broke his heart.  
“Dan, no. Don’t say that.” Max said while moving to sit in Dan’s lap. “All that matters is that we finally did.” He moved his hands to cup Daniel’s face. “I love you Dan. I love you and I’m so fucking happy that I am yours.” Max whispered as Daniel finally looked into his eyes.  
“I love you Maxy, so fucking much. I’m sorry. I love you.” Daniel whispered back as he moved his arms to hug Max moving him even closer to him. “ Can I kiss you?” Daniel whispered again.  
“You better.” Max laughed and he smashed his lips against Daniel’s. Max didn’t know if it was the bond or just pure Daniel Ricciardo energy that made it the best kiss of his life, but he sure was not complaining. He heard a lot about the sparks and the bond itself, but he figured people were just overdramatic. Boi, was he wrong? Max Verstappen was definitely the happiest person alive right now. So happy he started giggling still kissing Dan.

“What is happening?” Daniel asked, confused and slightly grumpy because he was very much enjoying the make out session they had going on.  
“I can’t believe I am kissing Daniel Ricciardo, my soulmate.” Max giggled again and Daniel thought his heart might erupt from all the happiness.  
“Well then maybe you should do it more, baby cheeks.” Dan winked. Max didn’t need to be told twice and he threw himself at the aussie with so much force it made Dan fall on his back. None of them was bothered by it as they happily continued exploring each other bodies.  
Max’s heart has never felt fuller and he was sure that life will never ever suck with Daniel Ricciardo by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> The thing is i like my concept and everything in my head, but i suck at writing it down. So yeah... I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
